Pranked
by The Defiant Child
Summary: It's official, I. HATE. MY. SCHOOL. B.a.g academy has this program were they exchange two old students with two new ones. It was fine by me until they switched Alyssa and Jaz with two guys named Travis and Connor Stoll. Apparently their brothers from Goode or something like that. Poor me, I am the center of all thier pranks. GODS OF EGYPT HAVE MERCY ON ME!
1. Chapter 1 Chicken dude!

**Pranked**

It's official, I. HATE. MY. SCHOOL.

B.a.g academy has this program were they exchange two old students with two new ones. It was fine by me until they switched Alyssa and Jaz with two guys named Travis and Connor Stoll. Apparently their brothers from a school in Manhattan, Goode or something like that.

They both have sandy blonde hair, upturned eyebrows and noses, and mischievous blue eyes. They're on friendly terms with Lacy and frenemies with Drew, something about meeting at some summer camp.

Poor Jaz and Alyssa, the gotta go from Brooklyn to Manhattan everyday now. What am I saying? Poor me, they are twin trouble makers and I'm the center of their pranks.

Just last week they glued my boots to the floor. Yesterday I caught them going through my locker. They sure can run fast well, I guess that's why they were picked to go to this school, that and to get outta Goode's hair.

I could learn a thing or two about pranking from these two.

GODS OF EGYPT HAVE MERCY ON ME!

Sorry for that little outburst I'm really nervous about tomorrows little camping trip in the woods of Long Island Sound. It's not that I'm worried about monster attacks just pranks. Hehe, yeah about that I kinda got payback. Lets watch a flashback shall we

Flashback

_Boys P.E. was going on right at the moment. Sadie was _supposed_ to be on the other side of the school in Theater Arts with Mrs. Chambers. Sadie raised her hand and Mrs. Chambers called on her_

_"Yes Ms. Kane?"_

_" Can I go to the nurse, I'm gonna puke." Teachers tell you the magic word is _please _actually, I'ts _puke.

_Mrs. Chambers hurriedly ushered Sadie out of the room and into the hall. Sadie all but ran to the boy's gymn. Sadie managed to sneak into to the gymn, thanks to some magic. Then stole thier clothes while they were changing into there gymn clothes. She then covered the clothes in glue and feathers, and out them back into the spots they were in with a sticky note saying_

_Love, Sadie Kane._

_ Flashback end_

_That was the best bloody revenge since I put glue on the loos! They looked like poultry for the rest of the day!_

_Little did I know what this camping trip was meant to be something completely different._


	2. Chapter 2 'may the odds be with you'

**Pranked: Travis**

We were fuming well_, I _was. Conner sorta had this dreamy look on his face. I cracked a smile despite what I was wearing. You see we got transferred to this school named Bag, Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted, for the track team. Of course being the sons of Hermes and the co-cabin councilor helps. Anyways way off topic there's this girl at this school shes the best pranker I've known beside my bother and Hermes of course, and I beginning to think that Connor has a crush on her. She got payback today lets just say know we look like harpies and with that look that Connor is wearing he looks like Ella, the harpie Percy brought back that has that 'little' crush on Tyson Percy's little cyclops brother.

Wow, off topic that's what ADHD does to a kid especially a- ooo shiny!

Crap, CURSE YOU ADHD, why am I cursing it, it keeps demigods like us alive.

Urgg, back to topic.

Tomorrow, we talked the school into letting us go on a two week camping trip in the woods of Long Island Sound. I can just taste the success of our well planned brilliant pranks worthy of Hermes! So right now Connor and I are packing our bags one backpack for clothes, one for pranks.

"Dye of all colors?" I asked

"Check."

"Makeup?"

"Check."

"Pink paint?"

"Check."

"Aphrodite's clothes? Our clothes?"

"Check. Double check."

"High heels?"

"Check."

Ambrosia? Nectar? Weapons?"

"Check. Check. And nope."

"What?!"

"Just Kidding jeesh lighten up seriously."

"Sorry, but this prank _must_ go as planned"

"Fine."

We finnish packing up and I noticed that Connor went into Lala land again. Maybe I should describe Connor's crush. First off her name is Sadie Kane. She's here for drama. She has caramel colored hair and blue eyes. She has this sorta punk theme going on. On the gossip that Connor has told me both parents are dead, she moved here from London, England. Lived here a couple of years and lives with her homeschooled brother.

I can't wait for the pranks to begin! Oh and Sadie, 'may the odds be with you'.

Tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Young love murdered

**Pranked: Sadie**

I was researching in the 21 nome's library. Now before you yell: "SADIE. STUDYING. HA GOOD ONE!"

I was actually looking up those Stoll twins.

**Travis Stoll~**

**Son of Tiffany Stoll. Older brother of Connor Stoll. Curly, sandy blonde hair,Elfish features, crooked smile, a few inches taller than Connor. Fond of jokes and kleptomania. Mother, Tiffany Stoll died after giving birth to his younger brother Connor in a small town near Houston, Texas moved to New York, New York. Overprotective. Thrown out of almost every school he has attended due to: stealing, breaking and entering, vandalism. Age 17**

**Connor Stoll~**

**Son of Tiffany Stoll. Younger brother of Travis Stoll.**

I stopped reading, not that I wanted to. There was a noise outside my door. Debating on whether or not to investigate, curiosity won. I printed the files I reading and silently headed into the hallway. What I saw, nearly killed me...

* * *

**I was gonna cut it off there but I'm not that mean...yet**

Walt... making out... with... Jaz.

I walked into my room. Shut the door. and cried.

By the time I stopped it was dinner time, my eyes were red and puffy, and my hair was a rat's nest. I walked over to the buffet on the balcony with my head hanging low. I grabbed a bowl of soup with a side plate filled with chocolate, and sat down in my usual seat at the head of the table and ate quietly. Walt came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me like nothing had happened.

"Whats Wrong?" he asked concerned,_ 'as if '_ I thought as he kissed the top of my head._'that's it!'_

I got up slamming my hand into the table giving my best_ 'I-wish-you'd-just-dropped-dead'_ glare while letting the tears flow.

"How could you!" I screamed

"What?" he asked totally confused

"Like you don't know" I accused. Everyone was staring.

"Sadie, what did I do to make you so mad?"

" I _watched_ you make out with Jaz _outside_ my door!" people gasped at that. He stood there gaping like a fish.

"I expected better from you," I looked into his eyes "_especially_ from you Anubis!"

I grabbed my shen necklace pulled it off, without unclamping the lock, breaking it, and threw it on the ground before his feet hard enough to break on impact which it did.

I picked up my soup and chocolate and went to my room.

* * *

** THANK YOU...**

**Carthage5**

**mirage22**

**RiaJoy**

**Jason and Elsie are Siblings**

**Catlovebooks ** YOUR CORRECT

**Greenly Fire**

**Andromeda Lazuli **I'M DEALING WITH THAT


	4. Chapter 4 Complicated

**Pranked: Sadie**

_previously:_

_"Whats Wrong?" he asked concerned, 'as if ' I thought as he kissed the top of my head.'that's it!'_

_I got up slamming my hand into the table giving my best 'I-wish-you'd-just-dropped-dead' glare while letting the tears flow._

_"How could you!" I screamed_

_"What?" he asked totally confused_

_"Like you don't know" I accused. Everyone was staring._

_"Sadie, what did I do to make you so mad?"_

_" I watched you make out with Jaz outside my door!" people gasped at that. He stood there gaping like a fish._

_"I expected better from you," I looked into his eyes "especially from you Anubis!"_

_I grabbed my shen necklace pulled it off, without unclasping the lock, breaking it, and threw it on the ground before his feet hard enough to break on impact which it did._

_I picked up my soup and chocolate and went to my room._

* * *

When I got there I let the rest out, which wasn't much.

_'How could he, both of them, Anubis was there in him and didn't even care to restrain him. He probably even enjoyed it. After all I did for him, for them both! Ugh!'_

I really need to calm down before- there goes the mirror. I was over to the broken shards of glass and carefully pick them up and throw them in the trash. I then walk over to my stereo and put on my new and improved playlists'. I scroll threw them and soon come to my 'Sad' playlist, first song comes on Tourniquet by Evanescence.

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more (So much more)_

_I lay dying and I'm pouring Crimson regret_

_And betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying_

_Bleeding, I'm screaming "Am I too lost to be saved?Am I too lost?"_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation  
Do you remember me?Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side?Or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying_

_Bleeding and screaming"Am I too lost to be saved?Am I too lost?"  
My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvationMy God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation  
Return to me salvation_

_ (I want to die)  
My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvationMy God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation  
My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ?(Christ)_

_Tourniquet, my suicide_

The next song comes on and I start feeling better its Complicate by Avril Lavigne

_Uh huh_

_Life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh_

_That's the way it is_

_'Cause life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh_

_That's the way it is  
Chill out, what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if, you could only let it be_

_You will see  
I like, you the way you are_

_When we're drivin' in your car_

_And you're, talkin' to me one on one_

_But you become  
Somebody else 'Round everyone else_

_Your watchin' your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get, and you turn it into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no  
You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up, like you're somethin' else_

_Where you are ain't where it's at you see_

_You're makin' me  
Laugh out, when you strike a pose_

_Take off, all your preppy clothes_

_You know, you're not foolin' anyone_

_When you become  
Somebody else'Round everyone else_

_Your watchin' your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get, and you turn it into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no_

_No no_

_No no_

_No no  
Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done beforeAnd if you could only let it be_

_You will see  
Somebody else 'Round everyone else_

_Your watchin' your back_

_Like you can't relaxYou tryin' to be coolYou look like a fool to me_

_Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this, you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get, and you turn it into_

_Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get, and you turn it into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no _

Soon I fell asleep

* * *

I woke up around eight in the morning.

"Crap! the trip!" I stumbled out of bed and made a beeline to the shower. Ten minutes later I'm getting ready packing my bag into the _Duat_ and grabbing my tool bag filled with a magicians necessaries. I checked my clock again five minutes before the buses leave to go to the camping grounds.

_'If I fly I can get there in three minutes' _I thought.

I made my way to the terrace to get a good lift off Walt stopped me at the screen doors.

"Sadie I'm-" he said.

I snapped.

"What 'sorry'? You don't get do you. We're over. Through. Done. Broken Up!"

With that I walked out onto the terrace and shifted into the form of a kite ( the bird.) and flew towards my school.

* * *

**Wow! longest chapter ever **


	5. Chapter 5 (:)()(---)()(:)THEBUNNYDIES

**Pranked: Connor**

"Dye of all colors?" Travis asked

"Check." I answered

"Makeup?"

"Check."

"Pink paint?"

"Check."

"Aphrodite's clothes? Our clothes?"

"Check. Double check."

"High heels?"

"Check."

"Ambrosia? Nectar? Weapons?"

"Check. Check. And nope."

"What?!"

"Just Kidding jeesh lighten up seriously."

"Sorry, but this prank _must_ go as planned"

"Fine."

We finnish packing up I went into Lala land again.

_'I wonder if she has a boyfriend?' _I asked my self. As laid down a different voice spoke in my head.

_"As of now, nope she's single!" _the voice squealed it wasn't Lady Aphrodite so who was it.

I swept my thoughts to the side and fell into the darkness called sleep.

_**Dream.**_

* * *

_Demigod dreams are so, not fun._

_When the darkness cleared I was sitting at a table in a library. I looked over next to me and saw Sadie on her laptop reading something. I leaned over and looked at the screen, but before I could decode what she was reading, there was a noise outside the doors. She looked up and I caught my breath 'cuz for a second there I thought she saw me, she didn't. Thank the gods!  
_

_She clicked something on the laptop, then closed it as she got up to carry it with her. When she opened the door she imediantly froze, I made my dream self float over to see what she was looking at. I, too, froze._

_There was a boy and a girl making out in the hallway. The was about sixteen like me, he is lean and muscular like a football player. His skin was coffee-bean brown and his hair was buzz cut. He was wearing a black sleeveless tee and basketball short_s._ The girl he was making out with looked like a cheerleader, with bleach blonde hair and sky blue eyes._

'wait isn't that Walt, Sadie's boyfriend?' _I thought_

'Not anymore. Keep Watching.' _that voice answered again._

_The scene shifted._

_I was standing next to Sadie as she slammed her fist on the table, startling everyone else at the table. The guy that was making out with the cheerleader looking girl was behind her._

_"How could you!" she screamed at him_ 'what?'_ I thought._

_"What?" he asked totally confused _'join the club!'

_"Like you don't know" she accused. Everyone was staring at her like the guy just released a ticking time bomb. 'oh no!'_

_"Sadie, what did I do to make you so mad?" the football player guy said_

_" I watched you make out with Jaz outside my door!" people gasped at that. He stood there gaping like a fish._

_"I expected better from you," she looked into his eyes "especially from you Anubis!" _

'whose Anubis?'

_She grabbed her necklace and pulled it off, without unclasping the lock, breaking it, and threw it on the ground before his feet hard enough to break on impact which it did._

_She picked up her dinner and went somewhere in the house._

* * *

I woke up thinking:

_'Did that really just happen? It was like watching one of Lady Aphrodite's soap operas. Does that mean Sadie's single? Yes! time to make my move!'_

"Connor!" Travis yelled causing me to fall off the bed head first.

"Ow! Gods, Travis, your gonna wake up the entire apartment complex." I growled at him.

Here's a tip: Unless it theres a prank that needs to be done don't wake me up, let me do it.

"Today is the trip get up! We got ten minutes thanks to you." Travis yelled from the kitchen. I threw on faded blue jeans and a white T-shirt to go with my white Nikes. Then left for school.

**(:)(")(-_-)(")(:)THEBUNNYWANTSCOOKIESANDALINEBREAK **

**I'm tired nite ya'll**


	6. Chapter 6 Hey Half Sister

**Pranked: Connor**

"Today is the trip get up! We got ten minutes thanks to you." Travis yelled from the kitchen. I threw on faded blue jeans and a white T-shirt to go with my white Nikes. Then left for school.

We, as in the class, were on the bleachers waiting for the late stragglers to get here so the chaperones can do the roll, on my left was Travis sitting next to Lacy and Drew. I looked up just in time to see a majestic black kite (bird) land in the closes alley to the school. Weird. Haven't seen any wild birds like that in New York before.

"So which one of you is faster?" questioned Drew.

"Um... We don't know we never raced each other before." We said

"Well why don't you two race." came the perky reply from Lacy.

"Okay here is the deal, one lap around the track is a quarter mile, so first one to complete four laps around the track gets to make the loser ask out a girl chosen by the winner." suggested Drew

"Sounds great!"

"Travis you're starting to sound like Lacy!" came a voice behind us, to be honest I jumped about a foot in the hair and fell off the bleachers.

Laughter.

I pulled myself off the ground a climbed back up to the top of the bleachers.

More Laughter.

"Guys what's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that your little sister scared you so bad you fell off the bleachers about ten feet high." came a voice behind Travis

A girl about fifteen with chocolate-brown hair with natural black streaks, mischievous blue eyes, and a pale complection stepped out from behind Travis

" Hey, Marisol! Didn't expect to see you hear."

Here is the deal with Marisol, she is our half-sister. Her mother is from Puerto Rica. She is goth and bilingual. Has ADHD and dyslexia. She has this sort of bond with animals. One of the three best prankers at Camp. She can be very paranoid and superstitious. None of us get her, she's nothing like the rest of the Hermes cabin. She can memorize any song by just listening to it once. Oh and she is one year younger than me.

"Dad wanted me to keep an eye on my _hermanos mayores_." One look at our faces and she explained "_ hermanos mayores_ means big brother in spanish, dimwit"

" Oh," was all we said

"Now what about that little_ Carrera_ you were talkin' 'bout?"

"Whats a carara?" said Drew then she muttered "sounds like something your called when your disowned"

" _Carrera!" _she snapped " It means race"

I decided to intervine before theres a fight. Yeah, Marisol and Drew have had a bad past which involves bloody noses broken bones and some very bad insults containing some very bad cuss words (No, I'm not gonna repeat what Marisol said, I can barely understand it whens she talks).

"Yeah, me and Travis were about to race each other."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story and reviewing**

**Tesa Rose **( I love your name!)

**C.X.X **(what does your name stand for?)

**obessedwithread **(yep im obsessed with reading too i never have my nose out of a book!)

**Andromeda Lazuli** (how do you pronounce Lazuli?)

**Catlovebooks** (have you seen that new show Sam and Cat? i love it its hilarious!)

**Greenly Fire **(hmmm green fire... sounds awesome!I gotta see a pic of that!)

**kalifornia **(do you live there?**)**


	7. Chapter 7 Goode bye!

**Pranked: Marisol**

I was walking around Goode's cafeteria "Hey, Percy!" said demigod turned around, then smiled.

"Hey, whats up, Marisol?"

"Oh nothing mu- "

"Hey can I talk to you?" Some boy walked up to me. I took a look closer.

"Dad?" he nodded and pulled me away from Percy over to a secluded area of the cafeteria.

_**1 **'mierda, cuál está haciendo él aquí?' I thought_

"Don't use that language with me young lady." Crap! I forgot he can read minds, I had to keep from laughing!

"Dad" I giggled "now, your only sixteen that's one year older than me" he seemed to just notice that, and all the stares half the female population of Goode was staring at him.

"Anyway, why are you here exactly?"

"Your brothers are in the middle of a prank war and they got this totally awesome prank that they are gonna pull on this chic that-"

"Dad now your sounding like an teenager, get to the point."

"This person that they are pranking is very powerfull, and Connor has a crush on her."

"So?"

"I need my_ favorite_ little girl to go and keep an eye on them make sure nothing _bad_ happens, you know: monster attacks, them pissing her off."

"1: I'm your _only_ girl" _that we know of._ "2: I'm _not_ little. 3: Who _is_ this girl?"

"Exactly that's why your my favorite. Fifteen is young. Sadie Kane." he pulled out a picture of a dirty blonde with red and purple streaked hair. She was wearing a grey spaghetti strap tank under a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans to go with black combat boots. In the picture she was walking to a terrace with a pool.

"When did you take this picture?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"about a minute ago."

"Stalker!"

"Am not"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I laughed, _idiota _

_"I am not an_ idiot!"

"Can you like, I don't know, teleport me there?"

**2** My vision started to get blurry, the room started spin, faster and faster. Then everything was still, absolutely still.

"Sounds great!" Travis said I decide to scare them.

"Travis you're starting to sound like Lacy!" Connor jumped about a foot in the air and fell off the bleachers.

We started laughing.

He pulled myself off the ground a climbed back up to the top of the bleachers.

More Laughter.

"Guys what's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just that your little sister scared you so bad you fell off the bleachers about ten feet high." came my voice behind Travis

I stepped out from behind Travis

" Hey, Marisol! Didn't expect to see you hear."

"Dad wanted me to keep an eye on my _hermanos mayores_." One look at their faces and I explained "_ hermanos mayores_ means big brother in spanish, dimwit"

" Oh," was all they said

"Now what about that little_ Carrera_ you were talkin' 'bout?"

"Whats a carara?" said Drew then she muttered "sounds like something your called when your disowned"

" _Carrera!" I_ snapped " It means race" I hate Drew to my very core. Just so you know, every night I dream of repeatedly stabbing her. * Laughs Evily!*

Connor decided to intervine before there is a fight.

"Yeah, me and Travis were about to race each other."

* * *

_**1 shit, whats he doing here?**_

_**2 Can anyone guess where that came from?**_


	8. Chapter 8 Don't kill me

**I'm back please dont kill me...You can put away the pitchforks and blowtorches and other various weapons (including the banana...yeah im looking at you!)**

**Pranked: Marisol**

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked.

The boys got up and went to the track

"Four laps. . Go!" Yelled Lacy

**(Time skip to the end of the third lap.)**

This girl walked over to the side of the track where Connor was gonna pass. As he was passing the girl stuck out her combat boot, tripping Connor, causing him to tumble and roll, letting Travis take the lead.

I walked over to her and decided to play newbie.

"Hi, are you Sadie Kane by any chance?"

* * *

**Sadie**

I had just walked out of the alley and saw Connor fall off of the ten foot high, bleachers. Ow, that got's to hurt. I was currently listening to my break-up playlist.

Mama's Broken Heart by Miranda Lambert.

_I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors_  
_I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops_  
_I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver_  
_Don't know what I did next, all I know I couldn't stop _

_Word got around to the barflies and the baptis_

_Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_  
_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_  
_Even when you fall apart_

_But this ain't my mama's broken hearts_  
_My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook_  
_I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it_  
_Don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look_

The boys walked up to the track and started racing, and let me tell you the where fast!

_Wish I could be just a little less dramatic_  
_Like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames_  
_Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches_  
_When the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame_

_Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation_  
_Sometimes revenge's just a choice you gotta make_  
_My mama came from a softer generation_  
_Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face_

_Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up_  
_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_  
_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_  
_Even when you fall apart_  
_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

I walked over to a spot where Connor was gonna pass...

_Powder your nose, paint your toes_  
_Line your lips and keep 'em closed_

Stuck out my foot...

_Cross your legs, dot your eyes_  
_And never let 'em see you cry_

And tripped him!

_Go and fix your make up, well it's just a break up_  
_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_  
_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_  
_Even when you fall apart_  
_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

" -Sadie Kane?" I took out my ear plugs.

"Huh?"

"I said: are you Sadie Kane by any chance?"

It was a girl about fifteen with chocolate-brown hair with natural black streaks, mischievous blue eyes, and a pale completion, but she looked like a goth

Mexican.

* * *

_**OMFG's this chapter would not write itself, there was so many problems with this so I just cut it short and stuck a song in it.**_

_**I'm pretty sure that ya'll know that when I'm at dead end when writing i'll stick a song somewhere in the chapter .**_

_**Thanks for all the Reviews, favorites, and followers. Heres a basket of cookies *takes out cookies throws them at audience* **_

_**ByE!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Chaperones

**Thank you: 8Stargazer5 for the awesome idea I will most defiantly use it!**

**I DO not own PJO, KC, or Spongebob **

** Lets just let our imaginations think of what happened between when Marisol and Sadie met, to this...**

**Pranked: Sadie**

The ride to the campsite was boring, occasionally dodging spit wads and flying paper airplanes courtesy of the Stolls. My err... buddy, Marisol was new to the school but, apparently she knows the Stolls. Urg, whats with these guys its like _EVERYONE _ knows them.

The campsite was pretty cool thick woods on one side and a calm and yet unpredictable waves lapped at the salt and pepper sand._ 'Wow, Sadie that was deep.' _ I thought. I turned my attention back to the "chaperones" who were assigning our camping buddy, who will also be are tent buddy. _Yay!..._ wow that was the most sarcasm that I've used in my short lived life.

"Drew with Lacy, Marisol with Bella, Andrew with Cameron, Cammi with Chelsea, Lena with Izzy- " "_ they ran out of girls. Shit, I'ma gonna get stuck with a guy._

"Connor with Peter, Beck with Jake, Carl with Gabe, Ethan with James, Travis with- " _Shit! "_ Sadie. Now everyone get your buddy and set up your tent then meet back up at the center where we will make a campfire and go to bed it's getting late." that treacherous "chaperone" said.

Travis walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Awesome! We're gonna be the best Camping buddies ever!"

I laughed he reminded me of this stupid kids cartoon with this even stupider talking sponge and the stick-in-the-mud-squid, _' Yay! Squidward we're gonna be the best boating buddies in history!'_

He started to drag me over to an area next to the sea

"No no no, over there" I pointed to spot next to the wood line where Connor and his buddy are fixing their tent. He shrugged his shoulders and we had a spot a few yards away and started setting up.

**(Hello I'm bob the little line break)**

****After we all got our tent set up we met at the campfire the "chaperones" started talking.

"Okay brats, we Mr. Youngblood and I, will only be here too watch you do as you wish there will be curfews and roll check to make sure that when we leave we have all twenty brats." stated Mr. Nicoll. I knew it! They weren't gonna watch us " You will have to meet here at 8 am 12 pm and and 9 is 11 witch is in thirty minutes."

I started heading to my tent, out of the corner of my eye I saw Connor and Travis talking to this on the beach.

Perfect.

I zipped it up so I had privacy, then reached my hand into the air.

_'Come on Sadie it's just tearing the fabric in the universe a grabbing an object and pull it out. Simple.'_ As I was mentally pep talking myself it happened well that was amazing two tries its a record! I pulled out a can of hot pink spray paint and some photo shopped pictures of Connor making out with most of the girls in this class. ***Evil Laughing... 0.o* **


	10. Chapter 10 Reaction

**Pranked: Connor**

"Okay brats, we, Mr. Youngblood and I, will only be here to watch you do as you wish there will be curfews and roll check to make sure that when we leave we have all twenty brats. You will have to meet here at 8 am, 12 pm and curfew is at 11 pm, which is in thirty minutes."

When he was done Travis and I met up on the beach with Percy to discuss our next move, and our next move involved him.

"Fine I'll do it, for twenty drachmas of course." me and Travis looked at each other and chorused-

"Deal." We fished out ten drachmas each and handed them to him "We'll get you around midnight, 'Kay? he nodded.

"Good. We got ten minutes to get to the tent, so see ya" Me and Travis started jogging in unison then we split up to go to our own tents.

When I opened my tent I just stood there gaping like a fish. My tent... Completely Pink... Whats that on the walls?

Pictures.

Of me.

Making out with _every_ girl in the class.

I heard snickers, coming from behind me was my tent mate Peter. Peter was this tall kid with brown hair and big blue eyes and he was all skin and bones.

"Dude," he said "who knew I got pared up with a man whore." I just grumbled "Who did this anyway?"

"Hm... could it been me?" a voice said from in side the tent. I was too busy looking at the walls to notice Sadie sitting on my inflatable mattress I snucck in, smirking.

"hope you like the re-decorating, really the walls needed a little _ life_!"then she giggled like she made a joke and left

"I swear" i said to Peter "She is devil- spawn" I swear I heard her say 'you got that right' but I shook it off.

All I have to do is wait now. So i started cleaning the prank up. When I got everything cleaned I went to lay down on my mattress but I noticed something that Sadie left there it wa**s...**

* * *

**Sorry short chappie, well its more of a filler**


	11. Chapter 11 sleepwear sarcasm

**Pranked: Sadie**

I zipped it up so I had privacy, then reached my hand into the air.

_'Come on Sadie it's just tearing the fabric in the universe a grabbing an object and pull it out. Simple.'_ As I was mentally pep talking myself it happened well that was amazing two tries its a record! I pulled out a can of hot pink spray paint and some photo shopped pictures of Connor making out with most of the girls in this class. I stuck my wand in my back pocket and headed out.

**the line break where you should know what happens between**

I heard footsteps coming fast, so i sat on his blow up mattress; seriously did they both expect to have a giant tent for just them two? When the tent flap opened Connor took one step in and froze in tent and just stood there gaping like a fish... haha oh look he just noticed whats on the walls!

His tent buddy came up behind him and snickered.

"Dude," he said "who knew I got pared up with a man whore." Connor grumbled something incoherent. "Who did this anyway?"

"Hm... could it been me?" I said making Connor jump. Seriously how do you not notice a girl of 16 with flaming red streaks in her hair sitting on your bed in your tent? Probably was too busy looking at the walls to notice me smirking.

"hope you like the re-decorating, really the walls needed a little _life_!" I giggled, I was head of the twenty-first Nome of the House of _Life!_

"I swear" he said to Peter as I was leaving "She is devil- spawn" I laughed

"Ya got that right!" well my dad is hosting the_ god_ of the _dead._

When I got back to my tent Travis still wasn't back yet so I decided to change into my paja- Oh No!

_Shit!_

_Fuck!_

_Scheiße! Whoa where did that come from i don't speak that language?_

Why? Oh gods I packed no tops to sleep in just, you know some sports bras and some sweat pants to sleep in. I wasn't told I had to pack appropriate clothes to sleep in when your sharing a tent with a boy a year older than you! Guess i gotta just deal with it. Like always. God why do I get ALL the bad luck?

After dressing Travis came in. "Hey Sadie its cur- er..." he blushed when he saw my _sleepwear _(sarcasm).

"Curfew? Good I'm tired" I shoved my bag that held the rest of my clothes into the bottom of my sleeping bag so they wont be stolen (my magicians bag was in the _Duat) _and promptly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 13 a me eh erm mmmm

**Pranked: Travis**

I was er... delayed a little getting to my tent. Stupid hell hound. I opened the tent to and came in.

"Hey Sadie its cur- er..." my thoughts went a little like this-

_er _

_ha_

_sa_

_mmm_

_ga_

_bla_

_erm..._

When I saw what Sadie was sleeping in. 3DB!** ( my cousin talks like that when he sees an, as he says, 'extremely hot' girl Third Degree Burns is what it means and now back to the story)**

"Curfew? Good I'm tired" she shoved her things back into her bag and promptly fell asleep.

A good thirty minutes went by spent me staring at her while she slept... Did that sound stalkerish? Is that even a word?...

** Connor pov**

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

**oh my gods! its so short well this is all i can do for now hopefully longer chapter next time (cross your fingers)**

_little side note my school we ( the students) makeup names for days of the school week like today was slap-ass friday (uggg i hate it) and choke-midget friday people were fighting and choking people good thing im tall no offense to short people my school is so weird! but ya gotta love it_


End file.
